legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Hypori
Hypori (pronounced /haɪ'poɹi/) was a temperate planet of small oceans and rocky landscapes located in the Arkanis sector of the Outer Rim Territories, notable for being a heavy battle droid producer. Geology The planet had no native population, but following the Invasion of Naboo, Hypori was transformed into a foundry world for the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The planet was located near Geonosis, another world hosting Techno Union Droid factory, and an entire hive of Geonosian workers was relocated to Hypori in a sponsored effort by Baktoid Armor Workshop to construct and maintain the new Separatist facilities. The tough bedrock and soil proved difficult to assimilate into a true and proper hive-mound, though the Geonosian workers eventually created huge underground factories. The existence of these droid factories was kept secret from the Galactic Republic during the leadup to the Clone Wars. History Clone Wars Shortly after the onset of the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Daakman Barrek and his Padawan, Sha'a Gi, uncovered the Separatist operations on Hypori during an intelligence-gathering mission in the sector. They reported back to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant, which dispatched a Jedi and clone trooper strike team to investigate further. Unfortunately for the Republic forces, the Separatists had not left Hypori undefended. Disguised orbital mines seeded in orbit crippled much of the task force, and the surviving Jedi among them Ki-Adi-Mundi, Shaak Ti, K'Kruhk, Tarr Seir, Sha'a Gi, and Aayla Secura. were ambushed by legions of B2 super battle droids and OG-9 homing spider droids led by General Grievous. The ruined hulk of an Acclamator I-class assault ship that had crashed into Hypori's surface became the site of an epic battle between the droid commander and the Jedi, from which only four Jedi emerged alive, with the help of Advanced Recon Commando Captain Alpha-77 and the Muunilinst 10. Though some of the battle droids were destroyed during the rescue attempt, the droid factories on Hypori remained in operation, and at least one remained operational after Anakin Skywalker's Mission to Mustafar ordered the deactivation of the Separatist Droid Army from Mustafar. Galactic Civil War The planet was abandoned until the Hutt Cartel learned of the existence of a Hypori droid factory that had survived the Clone Wars. They lured the The Zann Consortium to the planet's surface, hoping that Tyber Zann's army would deactivate the hostile droideka Mark IIs, thus ensuring that Jabba Desilijic Tiure's forces could land and gain control of the planet in the process killing Zann himself. However, the plan backfired, and cost Jabba greatly. The Consortium then used the technology on this planet to produce Droideka Mark IIs. In the aftermath, Jabba and Zann agreed to a ceasefire. After the destruction of the Zann Consortium, Dune Sea Enterprises arrived on Hypori following the advice of Rhyley Stargazer and raiding the droid factories they suceeded in acquiring enough Droideka's to rival The Chreitti Armada and stop the Sith Army from ravaging the Galaxy. Foot Note This Planet is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the organisation ran a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Planets